Clear Speech, 4th ed.
Gilbert, J. B. (Ed.). (2001). Clear speech from the start. Student&s book (2001). Cambridge University Press. Reduction Schwa, the unclear vowel Explanation (25) Introduces the concept of reduction as part of teaching word stress and clarity.Begins explanation of reduction by demonstrating it with words in isolation. Explains that shcwa is used to to "contrast the clear peak vowel in the stressed word." Pages 25-27 only use words in isolation. Activity Limmerick activity The book presents a limerick in which the stressed syllables are bolded. It states that most of the non-bolded words are reduced. Students read a limerick outloud and then read it again whispering. The book says that this will help them to concentrate on the stressing. “can” vs. “can’t” Explanation (29) Part J - '“‘can’t’ is usually said in with the clear vowel sound /æ/, but the vowel sound in ‘can’ is usually reduced to /ə/.” Listening example (pg. 29) listen to sentences with ''can and can't and notice vowel differences Speaking activity (pg. 29) students read outloud brief turn taking dialogues centered around can/''can't'' De-emphasizing structure Explanation (54) The book explains that the vowels in structure words are often replaced with schwa, and in words like "a," "an," and, "or" the vowels are often linked to the word before them.It then demonstrates this with examples that show how the schwa as well as linking. /y/ Glide addition Explanation (32) “English speakers link words together in natural speech. The final sound in one word often connects with the first sound in the next word, with no pause between the words. For example, when the words “we agree” are said together, it sounds like one words, ‘weagree’. When the vowel sounds /iy/, /ɑy/, or /ey/ link with a following vowel, the vowel sounds are connected by the off-glide /y/." /y/ Listening & Speaking activity (pg 32) 1. listen to two brief sentences to notice glides 2. say six word pairs out loud “at least two times. Continue to say the final sound of the first word until you start to say the next word.” 3. Say three sentences, “linking with the off-glide /y/. /w/ Glide Addition (pg 42) /w/ Explanation * “When the vowel sounds /iw/, /ɑw/, or /ew/ link with a following vowel, the vowel sounds are connected by the off-glide /w/.” * Listening speaking activity- same as previous but using /w/ linked words Deletion Contraction Explanation-“De-emphasizing structure words: contractions” (pg 51) “There are different ways to de-emphasize a structure word in English. One way is by contraction. ‘To contract’ eans to make smaller. Contraction helps make structure words like ‘do’ and ‘not’ less noticeable.” Visual example- list of function phrases, to the left full form under the image of a man playing an accordion with his arms extended, to the right contracted are the contracted forms of the words with the same accordion contracted. Tapping Activity (pg 51) Students listen to full and contracted forms and tap out the syllables to see difference. Speaking activity (pg 52) In groups.List of full form expressions and corresponding contractions. Group A says full form, group b says contracted form, and both repeat the the contracted form together. Speaking activity (pg 52) In pairs. Student A reads a sentences in the contracted form student B repeats the sentence in the full form. /l/ and /d/ Contractions Explanation Will, would, ''and ''did are usually contracted. "For this reason, it is important for you to be able to hear the /l/ or /d/ at sound at the end of words. Listening activity List given of sentences containing l/d contractions. They listen to the audio and circle the full form from two choice on the left side. Linking ''Linking in Common Expressions'' Explanation The book explains that words in common expression in English link together. It uses the example of "howzit." In the section linking and reduction are combined and occasionally used interchangebly in the subheadings,e.g. it will refer to a section as linking and then focus on reduction. Also, the writer uses reduction when refering to deletion. '' Listening example (pg. 54) Students listen to three sentences that include linking. On the paper they see the sentences written normally with arrows showing where linking occurs. To the right of this are the same sentences written more phonetically. Students practice listening for and differentiating the linking in the sentences, and saying them. ''And Explanation (pg 54) Explains that the '' is often reduced to /ə/, the /d/ is deleted, and it is linked to the word before it. ''And- Practice (pg 55) Presents 12 conjunctive phrases (such as cats and dogs) with a line showing where the link occurs. Students are told to read the phrases outloud paying attention to the focusing. /h/ Explanation (pg 55) Structure words beginning with h are usually reduced "making the -'''h- silent. The vowel sound after the silent -'h'- links with the words that comes before it." They use "Is he" as an example with lines showing the removal of /h/ and linking. /h/- Listening/Speaking Activity (pg 55) As in other practice activities, ther is a list of six sentences containing the feature acompanied by audio and semi-phonetic spelling to the right side. Students listen first paying attention to the reduction/linking, and, in the second step, practice saying the sentences themselves. /h/- Dialogue Activity (pg 56) In pairs. The book gives 6 possible turns for both students, each with two possible responces. 1. they read the text and x-out where they think the /h/ is silent. 2. they draw links to the silent /h/. 3. they read the dialogue to each other. /h/- Dialogue Activity 2 (pg 56-57) In pairs. 1. Read the dialogue and cross out the silent /h/'s. 2. listen to audio of the dialogue and see if the speakers reduce the same /h/s as them. 3. Practice dialogue with partner. /h/- Limerick Activity (pg 57) 1. Student listen to a limerick and are told to located the three /h/ reductions. 2. They practice saying it outloud. /h/- Dictation (pg 57) Students write down five sentences from audio. Only told to write sentences they hear, no further explanation given. Does not explicitly say that they feature reduced /h/ but is in the same section. /s/ Explanation (pg 82) When a word ends in an /s/ "the final /s/ links to a vowel at the beginning of the next word. There is no pause between the two words." Shows the link of /s/ with multiple /s/'s between the two words. Practice Activity (82) 1. listen and repeat three examples- with semi-phonetic. 2. "Practice linking sentences"- no further explanation, followed by 5 sentences. /t/ Explanation (pg 82) /t/ at the end links to vowel beginning of the next word. Does not give further explanation that the word must begin with a vowel or what happens when it begins with a consonent. Practice Activity (82) same format as for /s/. REST In every chapter there is a section on linking that says nearly the exact same thing but with the consonant in question. Explanation (pg 87) Almost identical explanation and practice activity as the /s/ and /t/. Gives a brief explanation about silent "-e-" and and says that linking orrucrs right after the ending silent "-e-" /d/ Explanation (pg 88) Same /l/ Explanation (pg 92) Same